Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness
by Zonz1285
Summary: Harry Potter, not wanted by his only remaining family grew up an orphan. Never knowing love, he grew up bitter until he received his letter. Now things will finally change for young Harry. Dumbledore, Blood Traitor, and Mudblood bashing. I plan on updating at least every week if not more.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness

Disclaimer: I am not a British woman, I'm an American man. I make no money from writing, and am doing it purely for the love of Harry Potter, and wanting to see things differently.

The first but of chapter one should look familiar as it's straight out of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

**Chapter 1**

_**"Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**_

"_**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**_

"_**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**_

"_**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**_

_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course."**_

_**After taking the child from Hagrid's massive arms, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

This was the nightmare young Harry Potter commonly woke up from, but when he came to he always saw the same small room in the little London orphanage. Harry has asked the nun many times how he had gotten there and who his family was, but she always refused to tell him. Honestly she wished she could forget, but who could forget the family of pigs who had so much hate in their hearts they dumped him at an orphanage as a baby rather than raise him with their own child of the same age. This is what she had nightmares about.

"Just take the little freak, we don't want him anywhere near my little Dudders. My sister went and got herself killed, that doesn't mean we're going to raise the brat or deal with his abnormalities"

At the time sister Margaret couldn't find anything wrong with the boy, but as he grew up she started to see more and more things that scared her about Harry. It seems that pain and suffering were left behind him like wake in the ocean. He got bullied for years because of his size, but now nobody dared to tease him. The pain that followed the last time was a lesson nobody would forget.

"Sister Margaret, Harry has done something terrible. Samantha was chasing him, throwing rocked at him, and I kept telling her to stop but she wouldn't. She had finally caught him and tackled him to the ground, when she started screaming and twitching like someone was stabbing her with hot pokers. Hary just stood there and laughed at her as she was screaming for it to stop."

"Sarah, why did you say Harry had done something terrible. I'm sorry that this has happened to Samantha, and we will be sure she gets the absolute best care possible at the hospital, but Harry doesn't seem to have done anything."

"I know it was him sister Margaret," Sarah cried as she ran out the door.

Harry sat on his bed with the biggest grin of his life. He knew he was different, and that he had power that couldn't be explained, but it finally had been. Harry Potter was a wizard, and this letter was proof. He was going to a place called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Thanks for anyone reading. So this is just a quick chapter one to lay the groundwork for what's going to happen. I plan on this being a very dark Harry, with much Dumbledore, Weasley, and Granger bashing. That's the plan at least, we'll see how the story evolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I promise I'm not getting paid for this. If I were I wouldn't be doing pushups and sit-ups for a living.

**Chapter 2**

Lucius had just stepped out of the floo. He couldn't believe the way today had gone. The minister of magic requested his immediate presence, so of course he complied. Apparently the minister's grand idea is that he take a certain Harry Potter under his wing as he had been lost for the last 10 years, and finally turned up. He had grown up in an orphanage in London, and had just received his letter from Hogwarts. Now the boy's future was in the Malfoy family's hands. He could just cause an "accident" and be rid of the boy that killed his master, or he could teach the boy his ways, instill his values in him, and have brought up the most powerful follower ever for the Dark Lord when he returned.

Lucius had never had such an easy choice in his life. The boy would be brought up like a proper pureblood, and the Potter fortune would make sure that appearances would be maintained. It looked as though Lucius would be going to London today.

After giving his house elves explicit instructions to prepare a room for an extended guest, and get a get a grand meal ready for a party this evening, Lucius apparated to London to pick up the young Mr. Potter.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Here he was in the presence of a fully trained wizard, and he was going to be raised by him, taken to the train to Hogwarts by him, and he even had a son Harry's age.

After the brief introductions, Harry was told that he was free to call his new guardian father, Mr. Malfoy or Lucius. Not feeling comfortable with the first two choices, Harry adopted the name Lucius for his new caretaker, and was ready to start his new life, and the first stop was shopping for school.

As they walked up the stairs to the bank, Harry realized one flaw in his fanciful dreams of school and a new family, he had no money. He couldn't ask this man to pay his way for him as he was already doing so much by taking him in. When he brought up his fears Lucius just laughed and responded, "Harry there are two important things you don't know, and one is about me and the second is about you. First, I am beyond what anyone you have ever known would consider being beyond wealthy. Second, as much as I hate the fact, your riches make me look like a charity case."

Harry was speechless. He had never had so much as a dollar of his own money to spend, and now he was richer than any man he had ever heard of. The sight as Harry entered the bank took his breath away. There were the ugliest little creatures he had ever seen in his life. They looked like tiny men with razor sharp teeth and long ears. They had huge eyes, long pointed noses, and their fingers were almost skeletal with long black pointed nails.

"What are they," Harry asked. "Goblins of course," replied Lucius. Harry didn't know what to think of the response so he just kept quiet. When they finally got to the front of the queue, the goblin behind the counter almost fell off his stool

"M-m-m-m-mr. Malfoy s-s-sir, what a surprise. W-w-we didn't expect y-y-y-you back s-s-so soon. And who's this? "This is Mr. Harry Potter, he will be coming with us here regularly from now on, and I expect you to treat him as you would treat my own son, is that clear?"

"Of course sir, if I can just have Mr. Potter prick his finger and put a drop of blood onto this paper, we can be verified of his identity and get him access to his vault."

Harry obediently did as he was told, and after his identity was verified he was taken to his vault deep in the bowels of London. When his vault was opened, even the knowledge of his wealth couldn't prepare him for the sight before him. There were mounds as high as the ceiling of gold, silver, and bronze coins. "This is all mine," asked Harry.

"This and much more. This is simply the trust vault your parents set up for you in case something were to ever happen to them. The main vault has hundreds of times this in it, not to mention the properties all over the world. Now let's get you some money and get out of here so we can do your shopping. I want you to meet my son Draco. He will be teaching you the rules of the manor and some basic information about the wizarding world. We can't have you going to school not knowing anything can we. GOBLIN, get harry a coin purse and put 100 galleons in it immediately so we can leave. The smell of your race is giving me a headache."

Once they were out of the bank and back in Diagon Alley, Harry got to look into his coin purse. He had no idea how much money he had when compared to the normal world, so he asked. "Lucius, will this be enough money for me to get the best gear for school. I have never had money before, and when I meet your son, and the rest of the wizarding world, I want to look my best. I want them to understand that I am not a poor street urchin, and I want my image to portray the demand of respect to all those that I come across."

Harry was turning out to be better than Lucius could have ever dreamed. He had the same upbringing as his master, but he had the money to back him. He wasn't modest in the least bit, here was a boy that knew he wanted power, and wanted everyone else to know it too. In other words, here is a boy that, if he didn't know any better, he could mistake for his own flesh and blood. Beaming with pride at his new charge, he replied, "You could buy just about anything you could possibly want or need for the first year at school with that twice. We will be getting you only the best, and that is something that you will come to be used to."

The first stop on their route was a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. When he walked in the door an older woman popped up in front of him. "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied, also making sure to tell the woman that he wanted the absolute best she had to offer.

After that they picked up Harry's books, potion ingredients, and made a quick stop for some food. It had already been a long day, but Lucius told Harry they still had to get him his wand and even a pet and broomstick if he wanted.

When they walked into the wand shop, the old wand maker walked out of the back. "Mr. Potter I have been expecting you. And Mr. Malfoy, 18 inches, elm with dragon heartstring. So Mr. Potter step up and let's see what we can do for you. Try this one," said the old wizard taking a wand out of a box, and immediately ripping it away. He did this 24 more times with different wands, before finally looking at Harry curiously.

"Try this one," the old wand maker said. Harry took the wand and felt magic running through him before the wand flipped out of his hand on its own. "Curious, Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold, and this one has a phoenix tail feather in it. The phoenix gave one other feather, and the wand that holds it killed your parents. The curious thing is that I have never seen a wand accept a wizard, but then be scared enough to jump away. This wand fears you Mr. Potter, otherwise it would be the perfect wand for you. I have one other wand for you to try. Here, try this one."

When Harry laid eyes on the wand now presented to him he knew instantly that this was the one for him. It was jet black, very thin, with a sharp edge, almost like a dagger. When he held it he felt the magic radiating through his body.

"Ironwood Mr. Potter. 17 inches, with a core of dementor skin. It is by far the darkest wand ever to be made. It was passed on to me by my mentor and I was told to never sell it to anyone, because that wizard was sure to bring nothing but death and destruction. I beg you Harry, please prove him wrong."

Lucius didn't know what to make of this revelation. This boy would surely be the next dark lord, the ultimate dark lord. Lucius knew that all this had to be hidden. If the ministry or Dumbledore got wind of this information, they probably wouldn't even let the boy learn magic. After all, Dumbledore personally taught Tom Riddle, surely he wouldn't make that mistake again.

After paying for the wand, Harry and Lucius went to the pet store where harry picked out an owl, then went to a store called Quidditch Supplies where harry bought the best broom available. With all their shopping done Harry and Lucius went back to the pub called The Leaky Cauldron and flooed to Malfoy Manor, Harry's new home.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the trip to Diagon Alley. I'm really excited to get to Hogwarts so I can really start laying on the darkness. I know nothing so far has made this need the Mature rating, but I know it will need it once I get further in, and I don't want to forget to change it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and please review and message me any comments. This is my first attempt at writing anything, and I hope it's going well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I was a writer, I wouldn't be writing a story that follows the line of another. Thanks to J.K.R. for her awesome work though.

Chapter 3

"Welcome home, master Harry sir. How are you doing today?"

"Ahhhh! Lucius what is that disgusting creature, "cried Harry.

"That, Mister Potter is a house elf, an extremely useless on to be more specific. If Dobby wasn't so useful in being an object for Draco, and soon you, to practice your curses and hexes on, I probably would have killed him ages ago. Anyway please come this way Harry, I want you to meet Narcissia and Draco."

At this prompting Harry moved through the foyer into what he could only guess was the biggest dining room he had ever seen. The ceiling had to be more than 10 feet tall with grand chandeliers and painted glass windows. There were two of the biggest tables he had ever seen, and all seemed to be set for some type of huge dinner.

"So, you found the banquet room have you Harry. This is where the party celebrating your grand return to the wizarding world will take place. Now Harry we will have a tailor here late this afternoon to fit you for your dressing robes. Madam Malkin does great robes for school, but my personal tailor makes the best dress robes money can buy. Now Draco will explain some of the basic information about the wizarding world to you including why you were special enough to be noticed by the minister of magic, and why everyone will be clamoring to be at the party this evening. Draco!"

"Yes fath….father, who is this boy and why is he in our home."

"Draco this is Harry Potter. The Minister of Magic himself has requested that we take him in and show him the ways of a proper pureblood, of honor and dignity, in other words our ways. Now Draco, first I want you to explain to Harry everything that you know about the fall of the Dark Lord. Then go ahead and give him some flying lessons and a bit of basic magic lessons. When the tailor gets here to measure Harry for his dressing robes I will call you."

"Understood father. Let's go Harry."

Harry followed Draco up to his room in silence. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed that Draco didn't like him much, and he would need to change that if this new living arrangement was going to work.

Once they got to the room, Draco rounded on Harry. "What are you playing at you prat. Why are you in my house, and why does my father think I should teach you our way. You'll probably be a muggle loving little prick just like your parents, and when the Dark Lord returns he'll kill you too. Maybe if I'm lucky the Dark Lord will even let me torture you before he kills you."

Harry didn't know what to say, yes he was hurt, but from years of abuse sadness just turned anger. "Look Draco, I don't know why you hate me, I don't know who the Dark Lord is, and I have no idea what the hell a muggle is. Now if you don't want to explain thing to me fine, but I won't stand here and have you threaten me again. Do it again, and I will use more than words."

Draco didn't know how to respond, he wasn't used to being treated this way. He decided for now he would take his father's advice. Maybe Harry was worth his time after all. "Ok Harry, first off the Dark Lord is the whole reason you were an orphan, and the reason you are famous."

"But I'm not…"

"Shut up. If you want me to teach you, don't question anything I tell you. You are famous for ending the Dark Lord's rule. Now most people celebrate this, but you will get no praise in our home for this action. My family are loyal followers of his, and when he returns he will be coming for you. Unless you are prepared to kneel before him and profess your undying loyalty to him, there is no point in you even bothering learning magic. So, what do you think thus far?"

"I guess I want to know why he killed my parents and tried to kill me, and what muggles are."

"Muggles are non-magical folk like the ones you grew up with in the orphanage. As far as why he came after your family is simple. Your parents went against him. He felt that pureblood wizards should rule over muggles and mudbloods. Before you even bother asking a mudblood is a witch or wizard from muggle parents."

"Well I hate every muggle I have ever known, and I don't understand why my parents would want to stand up for them. It sounds like their death was completely their own fault, and I hold no grudges against the Dark Lord. I wish he hadn't tried to kill me, but I understand why he attacked my family. Now why don't you show me how to ride a broom, because I think that would be amazing." At the Harry and Draco ran outside with their brooms.

"Ok so put your broom on the ground and stand next to it. Put your hand above the broom and say 'UP'. You need to say it with confidence or it won't work."

Harry did as he was told and his broom immediately shot up into his hand. He climbed on the broom and when Draco told him to he kicked off the ground hard. Harry quickly rose off the ground until he could only see the tops of trees. This was amazing, he had never felt so free in his life. After zipping around the yard a few times Draco finally caught up to him.

"Are you sure this is your first time on a broom. If I didn't know any better I would say you grew up flying. Why don't we land so we can try out your wand before the tailor gets here."

Begrudgingly Harry landed and climbed off his broom. He would definitely need to do this again soon, but Draco was right and Harry was very excited to learn how to do real magic.

"So well start with the disarming spell and the shield spell. Those are the two most important spells to learn because they are what will protect you if you get attacked. So flick your wand and say 'expelliarmus.'"

Harry did as he was told and Draco's wand flew out of his hand as he was blasted backward.

"That was amazing Harry. I've never been hit with that strong of a disarming spell. Harry what kind of wand is that. I have never seen one like that before."

Harry replied, "Mr. Ollivander said it was made from Ironwood and had the skin of a dementor as its core. I really do need to get to a library though because I have no idea what a dementor is."

Shocked at these revelations Draco told Harry, "Dementors are about the darkest creatures on the planet. They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison and they suck the happiness out of a room. They also use them as the death sentence for wizards, except instead of killing you, they suck your soul out of your body through your mouth. It's called the dementor's kiss. Your wand must be extremely powerful to have a core like that."

"Wow I can't believe that anyone would make a wand like that. Let's work on this shield spell, and then I'd like to look at my school books. I want to work on some more spells on my own a bit tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Fine by me Harry. So say 'Protego' and flick your wand upward and ill cast a stinging hex at you." Harry did as he was told and it looked like a bubble went up around him. Shocked that Harry was able to perform the spell on his first try Draco sent a stinging hex at him, assuming the spell would go straight through the shield and hit Harry, but he was completely wrong. Not only did the conjured shield protect Harry, it even reflected and empowered the hex. The hex came back and hit Draco in the hand, causing his hand to swell to the size of a grapefruit.

"Harry, I don't know why but you are more powerful than anyone I have ever heard of our age. I feel like we should tell father about this, I think he said something about tests to measure your magical core and see if you have a particular affinity for any type of magic. My godfather is the potions professor at Hogwarts and he was classed as Class 2 in potions. From what I've been told there are 5 classes of affinity, 6 if you count normal witches and wizards."

"Ok we can tell your dad but let's wait until after the party, I don't think I can handle much more excitement today."

Draco agreed and they walked back to the house to meet with the tailor.

Harry had never had a party for him before, so he could barely contain his excitement. The tailors that Lucius had for him were better than he could have ever imagined. They made him a suit that fit almost like a second skin. It was black with dark blue pinstripes, with a solid blue bowtie to match. When he walked downstairs, Lucius instructed him to stand in the foyer and await the announcement that he was to enter, and they walk in with his head held high and back strait. Waiting there was probably the worst part of all as he couldn't wait any longer to go into the party.

"And now presenting the savior of the wizarding world, the banisher of the Dark Lord, Mr. Harry James Potter."

At this Harry walked into the room and couldn't believe his eyes. There had to be no less than 200 people in the banquet room, and the room looked like it was set up to present a prince, not just Harry. There were chandeliers that looked as though they were made of ice, balls of fire were lighting the room, but they didn't seem to be attached to anything. They were just suspended in midair, almost like a bunch of small suns were created and placed in the room all for Harry. After looking around at everyone for a moment Harry made his way over to where he had seen Lucius standing and watching.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Pleased to meet you sir. Thank you for attending this evening, it is an honor to have you here supporting me."

"Harry my boy think nothing of it. I'm only Minister of Magic because of the feat you performed a decade ago. Now go ahead and let Mr. Malfoy introduce you to a few more of the people in the room, then you can go find Draco and the other young people here and enjoy your party."

Harry did just that. After being introduced to Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Delores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic himself, Harry was pointed in the direction of Draco.

"So Potter did you have fun. You had better remember those faces as they come about the manor often to meet with father. He is a very influential wizard, and definitely someone you want on your side. Now I'd like to introduce you to my friends, this is Crabbe and Goyle, this beautiful young lady is Pansy Parkinson, and this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks."

"My name is Tonks you little prick. I hate when people call my Nymphadora. By the way it's nice to meet you Harry. I'm going into my third year at Hogwarts, but I still wouldn't mind you hanging out with my group, as long as you're not a dork like my stupid cousin over there."

Harry was blown away by Tonks. He hadn't ever seen someone so beautiful before. After a second he regained his composure and replied, "I'm not sure if I'm a whole lot cooler than Draco, but I would love to hang out with you at school. What house are you in. I was reading Hogwarts a History earlier, and the book was incredibly boring, and I know I won't bother reading any more of it, but I did get to the part about the houses. It sounded to me like Slytherin is the way to go. Gryffindor sound like a bunch of bullheaded idiots, and Hufflepuff sounds like a house made for mudbloods. Ravenclaw seems ok too I guess."

"Well your assumptions about the houses are correct Harry, and I am in Slytherin as I'm sure you and Draco will also be. Well I'm going to go see who else is at this party before it's time to head home."

Harry looked down at his watch and couldn't believe the time. The party had already been in full swing for about 2 hours and it was going on midnight. He was planning to up to bed soon, as he wanted to get up early and practice as much magic out of his spellbooks as possible before it was time to go to school. He had one week to learn all he could. "Hey Draco I think I'm going to go up to bed. I'm going to get up early tomorrow and practice magic some more."

"Alright Harry. By the way I don't know if anyone told you but the room next to yours is the library. It's full of spell books of all different types, so you may find something interesting in there to practice tomorrow."

At this point Harry was barely able to stand anymore. This morning he was an orphan with a letter saying that he was going to a magical school, and now he had a home with a pureblood family, was already learning spells, and had met the minister of his new world. Harry didn't think his life could get much better.


End file.
